


Where I Belong

by Kimber



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimber/pseuds/Kimber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs meets a young detective around the time he needs to form a team.  This was written years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Belong

It was a sunny day when Tom Morrow pulled in one of his most senior agents in to his office. No matter how bright the day was now, what he had to do at this moment might put a little shadow to his day. Then again, it might be just what the doctor had ordered. Dr. Mallard would be the physician who came up with the plan.

"Jethro, have a seat." Tom addressed his favorite subordinate.

Gibbs smirked as he took the seat next to The Director in MTAC. He knew it was something big when he noticed the place was empty except for Tom. The screen had sights of places all over the world, but no sound.

"So, I've done something really bad, or you have something really bad for me to do." Gibbs replied once he took a sip of his coffee.

Tom chuckled before he answered with a smirk of his own. "More like a compromise, on how to make you work well with others."

Gibbs' expression said it all as the man asked, "You think you can make that happen?"

Morrow out right laughed, as he said, "No, I don’t, but I think you can build a team that might help you with that problem."

"So, you're going to let me build my own team?" The senior agent asked, as he wanted it clarified that was what he understood his superior was telling him.

"Yes, but with an understanding you need to find people who can complement your way of handling situations and playing with others."

The Director's tone of voice spoke volumes. He wanted his lead agent to find someone who could keep the peace and the complaining to a normal status quo for the agency, and not Gibbs normal. Tom Morrow was not stupid man, and knew this would be a hard and long process.

"Might take some time." Gibbs replied, knowing it would take some time to find the special people who would be able to work with him on a continuous basis. "It will be hard to find another Stanley."

Tom coughed on that one, knowing the real reason Burley had transferred out of the Washington office. It was not his ability to work for or with Gibbs. No, the man had left for other reasons he would rather Jethro not know about. He was sure the senior agent was aware of the feelings that Stan had for him, but Gibbs would never again mix personal and business again. He was one of the few who were privy to Leroy Jethro Gibbs' past, and it would stay that way as long as his senior agent wanted it to remain that way.

"I would like you to put together a four person team, including yourself in those numbers. I've arranged for Dr. Mallard and Miss Scuito to be your main contacts in the forensic department."

"I will do my best, Director."

"I know you will, Jethro." Morrow replied, just as the senior agent's cell phone rang.

"Gibbs," the special agent answered the phone, followed by, "Have Miller and Sanchez meet me at the car."

"A case?" Morrow asked when Gibbs disconnected the call.

"There's a dead seaman in Baltimore."

"Do you want Dr. Mallard to come with you, or will you arrange transport of the sailor's body?" Morrow asked, knowing what the answer would be and prepared to have the medical examiner go along.

"I'd appreciate having Ducky along."

"Consider it done. I'll give him a call and tell him to follow you up."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem, Jethro. I wish we had more examiners just like him."

Gibbs nodded his agreement as he turned to leave, knowing he would be in need of Ducky's calming influence while dealing with the LEO's. He had yet to ever work in Baltimore and not get mad enough to spit nails. The thought of working with the homicide department made his blood pressure rise.

*******

Tony DiNozzo sat listening to the others in his department grumble about having to work with NCIS. He started working with the Baltimore Homicide Unit two years ago, and couldn't help but wonder if it was time to move on. He had yet to stay at a job more than a couple years, two having been the longest.

DiNozzo found it wasn't doing the job that made him want to leave. It was the lies he had to tell and the role he had to play to protect his privacy that made him go. In Peoria, it had been the rumors that made him resign from the force. More, like the way they had started to treat him. In Philly, he came to hate living the lie that started to weigh him down, and decided he would start over.

There was the option of his moving to a more lenient city, but he really liked the east coast versus the west. He enjoyed all four seasons. Even when he complained about the cold weather, he loved the first snow. He liked Spring break, but also liked the solitude of going hiking in the fall. Not many people knew he was fond of the quiet nature, and he wanted to keep it that way. In fact, there was a lot of himself he wanted to keep private.

"I just hope that Gibbs fella doesn’t show up," Detective Reynolds commented.

"Yeah, we can do without his 'no one is better than me' attitude." Detective Pepper replied. "I say if he shows up, then Rookie gets to work with him this time."

Tony looked up at that comment of him being still the new guy of the unit. He knew he was the Rookie of the unit even after two years of service. He hated the nickname, but also knew one day he wouldn't be the rookie anymore. He knew it was the custom to be razzed by the others, and took it as an incentive to better ones self, instead of an insult. Having been the new guy several times Tony figured it helped him grow as a better officer in spite of his hating the title.

"Can't feed the rookie to the land shark." Reynolds snorted, thinking the younger man would run and hide from the likes of Gibbs.

Tony bit his tongue, wanting to tell them they never met a real land shark. The senior DiNozzo held that title, and his life long dealing with his father proved he could and would survive anything life had to offer him. Daddy dearest had prepared him a long time ago how to handle bad things that came his way.

Not only was he the rookie he was the only one working in the unit that was under thirty years of age. So not only they thought he didn't know anything by being the newbie, they also treated him like he needed taught everything, and some times more than once. Even if he was more than competent, enough to do the cases blindfolded at times.

This case especially had him wanting to shout he knew more than they did. All the others believed it was a case of robbery and wanted to close it and move on. Tony was sure that wasn't the case at all. If it had been a two-bit thief, then they would've taken the Rolex watch. Yes, it was a knock off, but it was a great fake piece. Better than some of the counterfeit he'd seen in a long time. The sailor had to have gotten the timepiece overseas. It was so authentic looking to have come from in the states. He at one point tried to tell Reynolds this, but the older man kept brushing him off. The gold plated ring was a dead give away as well. The ring was real and it would've brought in some nice change for a petty thief.

The other clue that screamed at him was how clean the shot was to the heart. It spoke of practice and precision. This was not the first time the shooter had pointed a gun and killed someone, and DiNozzo didn't believe luck had anything to do with it either. He wondered if the NCIS agents would feel the same as the other detectives in his unit, or if they would see things the way he did.

*******

"Well, Gibbs, do you think they know you're coming?" NCIS Special Agent Kevin Dawkins asked.

"Are you implying I left a lasting impression the last time I was here?" Gibbs replied with a fake look of innocence about him.

NCIS Special Agent Chris Pacci snorted, and then apologized, "Sorry, Gibbs, but you do have a way of making the LEO's remember you."

"I'm sure they'll have a rookie who will bumble and fumble about and drive me crazy," Gibbs said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Maybe this time they'll have a pretty face they might think will distract you," Dawkins added, wondering when they would get a replacement for Stan, and hoping for Gibbs sake it was a woman.

"Don't care how pretty the package is, as long as it not all wrapping and fluff," the ex-gunny sergeant stated as he opened the door leading to the Baltimore Homicide offices.

Reynolds cursed under his breath so only those closest would hear, "It's that fucking Gibbs. Shit, looks like it's in your court, Rookie."

Tony turned to observe the three men coming toward them. He knew just by the look of authority the man with the gray hair was this Gibbs. DiNozzo knew charm would not work with this man. Something about him just clicked, and he knew just what he needed to do, to deal with Special Agent Gibbs.

Leroy Gibbs couldn't help but smirk. He heard what the detective had said and knew who the rookie was as well. Gibbs was impressed with how the younger detective seemed to sum up quickly on how to deal with the situation. He could see the boy was a quick thinker, someone who could think on his feet, and he like that.

"Special Agent Gibbs with NCIS, can I speak to whoever is in charge of the Henderson case?"

Tony immediately stood and held out his hand in welcome and responded with a friendly smile and voice. "Detective DiNozzo, I'd be happy to assist you in any way I can."

Jethro smiled as he accepted the gesture and tested the waters to see how far he could push the detective. "So you don't mind if I take over jurisdiction?"

"I would like to call it more like a compromise, if you don't mind. I know he's Navy, but this happened in my town. You take lead, but we work together to help bring a killer to justice," Tony suggested, looking the older man in the eyes trying to keep it all on a professional level.

Reynolds was impressed in how the rookie was handling the situation. Gone was the playboy kid, in his place was a serious officer dealing diplomatically rather well for one so new. But then again DiNozzo wasn't that new, just the newest member of their unit. He kept forgetting the man had come with previous experiences.

"I think I can live with that," Gibbs replied, feeling a loss when the handshake was over. "My medical examiner will be joining us soon."

Tony nodded his head and added, "It would seem your M.E. knows our M.E. and they've already conspired to work together on this one."

Jethro chuckled. "Leave it to Ducky. He knows everyone it would seem."

"Ducky?" Tony asked.

"You can take it up with Dr. Mallard," Gibbs gruffly told him, wondering if he would make the connection and by the widening smile, Detective DiNozzo did. "This is Special Agent Dawkins and Pacci."

Tony shook hands with both men saying, "Hello, just call me Tony."

"Kevin."

"Chris."

"So, DiNozzo is there a place we all can sit down and get acquainted with the case?"

"Sure, Gibbs. Just follow me and we can take one of the interrogation rooms," Tony said with a wink and a smile letting the lead agent know he wasn't about to be intimidated.

Gibbs' mind was already working on how he would be able to get one Tony DiNozzo to work for him. He decided to ignore the attraction he was feeling toward the young man, for that was something that would never happen. He made sure to keep his eyes front and center and not stare at the temptation of one detective's sweet ass. It had been a few years since he felt such a pull to someone, let alone a man.

Reynolds quickly went to inform their captain NCIS had indeed sent Special Agent Gibbs. He also wanted to let the others know how Tony was dealing with Gibbs so far. He also wanted to hurry back; he didn't trust DiNozzo to keep from messing things up or Gibbs for that matter.

Dawkins and Pacci shared a look that told each other they where on the same wavelength. The three Federal agents separately wondered how long it would take before the playing nice would end. Never had coming to Baltimore to work a case started this easily. They were sure someone would come and piss off Gibbs soon, and then all hell would break loose. Even Gibbs was anticipating for the fireworks to begin.

Tony's world had changed in a matter of minutes. Not since college had he been so attracted to another man, let alone an older man. Since becoming a police officer, he stopped seeing other men, and kept to strictly dating women. Yes, he had the reputation of being a womanizer, and that was okay.

His reputation when it came to his sex life and the many women he exaggerated. Most all his dates were just dinner, movie, dancing, and non-sexual fun. Occasionally, a few would end up with wild sex and play time, but nothing ever serious.

"If you'll have a seat I'll go get the file." Tony addressed them as he opened the door to the room and then asked, "Anyone want something to drink? Sorry to say I can offer only bad coffee, worse tea or some bottled water if you don't want tap."

Three requests for coffee rang out then Gibbs said, "I'll help with the coffee. Can't have you do all the work, now can we?"

Tony laughed as he decided to be very honest. "And it was rumored you were hard to get along with."

"Just as long as you're not playing games, we're fine."

Tony turned and looked the older agent in the eyes and said, "I have only one goal here, and that's to find the person responsible to taking a human life. If that means I play nice with you, I can and I will."

"Pretty cocky for a rookie," Gibbs dished out, just to see how much the young man could take from him.

"Not really a rookie, just the baby boy of the unit," Tony informed him as he smiled at the two female officers who blushed and addressed him by name as he did in return. "I'll also tell you now, I don't agree with what my co-workers think about this case. But we'll get more into that as we go over the file."

Gibbs knew he was going to be making a phone call to Abby later on. He wanted to know everything he could about one Tony DiNozzo. The Special Agent was pretty sure he found the first member he wanted for his team. One thing he definitely respected was the fact he didn't intimidate the detective at all.

*******

"I'm tellin' ya, he worked Gibbs like a charm," David Reynolds told his boss and the other detectives present.

"I don't like giving other agencies the lead," Captain Tanner growled.

"Would you rather fight and play games with Gibbs and keep him here longer than we have to?" Rico Mesa snorted as he looked around to see if the others agreed with him or not.

"I'm with Rico, whatever gets the man out of here." Ron Pepper agreed with his partner.

"Just be careful, and go tell DiNozzo I want to speak with him --on the QT, understand. Then after I talk with Tony, I'll deal with NCIS," the captain told Mesa.

"Got it, Cap, I'll go get pretty boy," Rico said as he stood to get the rookie and bring him to the office.

*******

"So how do you want to do this? I could leave you all alone to read the file or I can tell you what we've collected so far," Tony offered, and then turned toward the door having heard a knock. "Come in."

"Hey, pretty boy. Cap wants to see ya about the Nelson case," Rico told the younger detective.

"I guess we'll look over the files and go from there when you get back," Dawkins said, knowing just as everyone else did, that the meeting with the captain had nothing to do with the Nelson case.

Tony looked at Gibbs noticing the smirk on the man's face and knew the man believed Rico just as much as he did. DiNozzo knew he was about to be reamed for turning the case over so quickly to the NCIS agent. He knew now more than ever the politics of this game was power, and nothing about finding a man's killer be it Military or civilian.

Gibbs was impressed with how the detective handled the other man calling him pretty boy. He had to agree, DiNozzo was indeed a pretty boy. He would take the bet that the man was a hit around the women, especially considering how the two women had reacted earlier.

"Will they let him return?" Pacci asked, thinking it was too good to be true to have someone that would work with them and not against them involved.

"He'll be back," Gibbs assuredly replied.

"How can you be sure?" Dawkins asked, knowing one thing for sure, Gibbs was never wrong.

"They want us out of their hair fast, and with no mess. Plus he knows how to play nice with others." Gibbs shared his belief, and voiced one of the reasons he wanted this man working for him.

*******

Tony's cell phone rang on his way to see Captain Tanner. "DiNozzo!"

"Hey, Amigo."

"Miguel, what's up, compadre?" Tony replied, "You come up with something?"

"Your Henderson has connections to some pretty bad dudes. It would seem his brother owed some major money to Jose Sanchez and his gang. The sailor's brother is dead, and the little brother is missing with the rumor he's swimming with the fishes."

"Who's playing hit man for Jose these days?" Tony asked, hoping for a name.

"Angel Ramirez and they say her kiss is deadly, my friend."

"Lovely, our own little poison ivy with a kick." DiNozzo snorted as he asked, "Can you send me what you can on Miss Drop 'em dead with lead?"

"Should already be in your mailbox," Miguel replied as he added, "Don't forget the tickets you promised. My kid is dying to see that bad boy band."

"Already in the mail. You should have them no later than tomorrow afternoon," Tony promised. "Now just get the bad guys but without getting shot this time."

"Hey, buddy, you do the same."

"Never been shot," Tony reminded him.

"Keep it that way, it hurts like hell." Miguel snorted. "Gotta go, time to go to work."

Tony hung up thinking about his friend and connection with the Baltimore underworld. Miguel was the chameleon who worked with Narcotics and the Vice unit. The man was great at his job, and he never did mind sharing information, as long as it in no way interfered with his assignments.

DiNozzo found himself in front of his captain's office wondering what lay in wait for him behind door number one. He silently wished there was a door number two or three he could chose to save him from this fate. Instead, he opened the door after knocking, and casually walked in.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Care to tell me why you gave the case to NCIS so easily?" Captain Tanner asked, hating to give in to the Feds so easily. He hated how Federal Agents just came in and took over, as if they where cock of the walk.

Tony noticed the other three detectives involved were present as well. He knew that either way, he was in for some trouble. There was no way he was going to be able to make everyone happy. Again, he hated how it all came down to power play. Did they all think they had bigger balls by making things harder for the other men who was only trying to do their duty. He really didn't care, for he truly believed he did the right thing and handled everything appropriately.

"I took in consideration what everyone was saying about NCIS, especially Special Agent Gibbs and decided it wasn't worth the fight over who was in control. The important matter at hand was solving the murder not fighting over who was in charge."

Tanner's glare alone, told Tony all he needed to know. It was time to start looking for a new job.

"Well, Rookie, that wasn't your call to make," Tanner replied, while staring at the others in the room as well. He'll deal with Rico and the others later for the lapse in judgment.

Tony looked confused, on purpose, as he said, "I'm sorry, guess I thought wrong that you wanted NCIS, this guy in particular, gone as soon as possible."

"Rookie, if you want to stay here you should remember one important rule. Never, ever, give the lead to another agency unless I say so."

"Copy that," Tony answered while at the same time he was wondering if he might be able to find a job close to his old college.

"Now, I'm going to go and try and fix your mistake," Tanner announced as he turned to leave. "First thing I will have to do is assign someone else to this case."

Tony fought to keep hide his annoyance. He hated it when they treated him with such disrespect. Sure, some of the treatment he received was his own fault. He found it hard to conform to being the typical employee; it was something left over from dealing with his father. He never did fit the senior DiNozzo's definition of the good son. If he had listened, then he'd been his dear old Dad's puppet and working on being an alcoholic, just like him.

Most of his employers thought him stupid and lazy, because he would sometimes speak before thinking. He some times thought he was born with his foot in his mouth. Most of his work he done at home or after hours in the office, when the others where with friends or family. They all just assumed he was nothing but a playboy and slacker.

"Come on, DiNozzo, you might as well be there when I explain your fuck up," Tanner said, as he held open the door waiting for Tony to come with him.

"Do you want to know what I found out about the dead man?" Tony asked, before leaving the office.

The Captain, thinking the rookie was just trying to delay their joining the NCIS team said, "No, actually I don’t. I'm pretty sure it has no real relevance to the case. Reynolds, come with us. Its your case now."

Tony just nodded, biting the inside of his cheek to keep quiet. He could hear the others chuckling at his being reprimanded, and it pissed him off. As always, no one paid attention to see if he was angry, but then again, if it could be they just didn't care if he was or not.

DiNozzo followed the man who played at being boss, to face the confrontation that was going to be rather embarrassing. Normally something like this would never bother him. The last thing he wanted was for Tanner to use him as the fall guy, in front someone he was attracted too, and yet respected at the same time.

*******

Gibbs knew the time to fight for jurisdiction had come once Tony arrived, and he wasn't alone. The first thing he noticed was the underlying anger in DiNozzo's eyes. Where the man's eyes reflected calm like the ocean on a good day before he left the room earlier, they now were like the sea when it was brewing for a storm. Even Tony's body was more tense, and his lips drawn tight.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'm Captain Tanner and I’m the man in charge here."

Gibbs felt a surge of excitement come over him as he replied with, "I thought Police Chief Henderson was the man in charge."

Dawkins and Pacci felt a sense of two Alpha males doing the control dance, and put their money on their lead agent. They felt there was no one out there who could take Jethro Gibbs down, and only two men they knew could talk him around to their way of thinking. One was Tom Morrow, the other Dr. Donald Mallard.

"This is my unit, and Detective DiNozzo, being inexperienced with something like this, I'm afraid, over stepped his bounds. We would be more than happy to work with you, but we will be the lead officers in charge."

Gibbs smirked as he replied, "Sorry to disagree."

"Honestly, Special Agent Gibbs, but do I have to call your supervisor?"

Those words caused Jethro to grin as he answered, "Go right ahead. Now if you don't mind I have a few questions for Detective DiNozzo."

"Reynolds is going to be taking over. Detective DiNozzo is needed on something else."

"I would still like to ask him a few questions first, if you don’t' mind?" Gibbs asked, but then turned to Tony and said, "What do you think happened?"

"It was a robbery," Reynolds interrupted, trying to get his footing with the NCIS agent and control of the case his boss had just given to him. He really wasn't looking forward to being lead, and resented the fact Tanner had placed this in his lap.

"I don’t believe it was a robbery," Tony said deciding he'd answer anyway.

"Neither do I," Gibbs replied. "So if you don't mind, I'm keeping DiNozzo."

"I think I agree as well, gentlemen," Ducky said from the doorway. "Well, that is, I agree it was not a robbery."

"And you would be?" Tanner asked.

"I'm Dr. Mallard, medical examiner with NCIS. I’ve already made arrangements to bring Lt. Peterson back home with us. To give him a proper examination as to the cause of death, and find his killer."

"Do you have something for me, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing yet, Jethro, but give me time and I'll have the lieutenant telling me all of his secrets and possibly who killed him."

"Good, let me know when you're ready."

"Will do, Jethro, will do," Ducky replied as he turned to leave but stopped, "Let's remember why we're here, shall we? There is a young officer who is lying dead who needs us to find his killer. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is more important than that."

Tony watched the medical examiner leave and respected the man right away. He did remind him of someone he watched on TV. He loved all the police shows, and 'Man from Uncle' was one of his favorites.

"I will make sure our medical examiner signs off on the body," Tanner said with a condescending tone, as he added, "We will be happy to send you anything we find during our investigation."

"Won't be necessary. Ducky is going back with the Lt. Peterson's body, I'm not."

"Then I'm sure Detective Reynolds will help you any way he can."

"Maybe. Now, DiNozzo, care to tell me why you thought it wasn't a simple robbery?"

"Can I sit?"

"Don't mind if you do," Gibbs replied, having dismissed the others as if they were no longer present, but still staying where he could see them.

Tanner almost let his temper get the better of him until he looked in Gibbs eyes. The steel blue that greeted him told him he'd lost the battle and the war. Once this was over he'd make sure DiNozzo was transferred back to uniform. He never like to lose, and this loss he blamed on the Rookie.

Reynolds knew his wish had been granted, having wished he wouldn't have to work with Gibbs. He wanted to be as far away from this bastard as he could be. He was also sure Tony's time with them was a big question. He was sure the young man was out, it saddened him they would lose a man with great potential. Over the years, he learned about survival, and first rule is never to rock the boat.

Tony took a seat at the table and explained, "Sloppy for a robber to kill and not rob the man of obvious things of monetary value. The Rolex, fake yes, but only if you had a good eye for it, was a great knock off. I'd say he bought it overseas, like maybe Japan."

"He just returned from a tour in Japan," Pacci shared, having pulled up the lieutenant's records before leaving Washington.

"The ring he was wearing is worth a lot of money. I know real gold when I see it." Tony added, "And the bullet hole was too precise to be a normal robber, more like a professional hit."

"What else?" Gibbs asked, his gut telling him the man knew more.

"It just didn't feel right so I called a few contacts and found out a few things," Tony explained as he leaned back in the chair more relaxed than when he first returned to the room. "Your lieutenant is some how connected to the Sanchez gang. His brother was killed a few months back, and the youngest brother is missing and it's assumed he's somewhere in the harbor."

"How was his brother killed?" Dawkins asked.

"Haven't had the time to look that one up yet."

"Good work, DiNozzo. You might make a great Special Agent one day," Gibbs replied, knowing when he went back to Washington it would be with his first recruit on to his team.

"Never thought of a career in government before."

"Well, maybe you should," Gibbs told him, thinking by tonight Tony DiNozzo would be applying for a job with NCIS. "What can you get me on the Sanchez gang?"

"Everything thing we have, but you might try the Feds, DEA, and ATF to name a few," Tony answered. "I know everyone wants a piece of Jose's gang for one reason or another."

"And you?"

"Right now I'm looking for a murderer that might be in a form of a woman who goes by the name Angel Ramirez. She's Jose Sanchez's right hand hit lady, is what my contacts tell me."

"And when did your contact have the time to contact you?" Capt Tanner asked.

"While I was coming here." Tony replied. "I called him right after we found Lt. Peterson's body."

"Will your contact talk to me?" Gibbs asked.

"I can ask, but don't hold your breath. He has a reputation to uphold."

Gibbs just smirked and tipped his head, as he then asked, "Can you tell me more about this Angel Ramirez?"

"Nope, but I'm sure she's a knock out."

"Why would you say that?" Dawkins asked.

"I would say her beauty blinded our dead lieutenant, thus giving her the advantage of a clean kill," Tony surmised.

"Then why are we sitting here?" Gibbs asked, as he stood up.

Before Tanner could reply, Gibbs and the two other NCIS special agents were heading out the door. Tony sat in the chair torn between asking his superior officer if he should go with the three agents, or just to get up and go on his own. DiNozzo already knew he was skating on thin ice with his boss.

"Well, DiNozzo? We don’t have all day."

Gibbs comment gave Tony the answer he needed. Tanner watched as his detective jumped at the other man's implied command and followed the three agents out the door. It pissed him off how he'd lost control of his own man, on top of losing the lead on the investigation it would seem.

"Looks like our boy has grown up," Reynolds teased, earning him a glare from his boss that made him regret his words.

"I hope DiNozzo has other plans of employment in the near future," Tanner said with a hateful tone as he stormed out of the room.

Reynolds just sighed as he thought to himself that Tony had a future job with the government. He was sure Gibbs was doing a little interviewing, and found the candidate more than acceptable. The fact that DiNozzo impressed Gibbs made Reynolds realize how much they had overlooked about the man. His childish pranks and womanizing ways kept them from taking Tony seriously it would seem.

*******

SOME YEARS LATER

 

Two lovers lay in the bed, their bodies intimately entwined. Their bodies cooling after a lustful tumble, the smell of sex filled the air. The older man lay where he could touch his mate's skin, and feel his lover's breath against his. Never had either of them felt so in tune to another human being as they felt right now.

"So, you told Kate it was your smile," Gibbs said as he continued to run his fingers through his lover's hair and skim along the soft skin of Tony's back.

"Well, I couldn't tell her it was my ass, now could I?" Tony replied with teasing tone to his voice that earned him a soft slap on the back of his head.

"It wouldn't have been a lie."

"But, I'm not sure you want sweet Kate knowing about us."

"I don't want anyone I don't trust knowing about us. I like us just the way we are."

"And can you tell me why, Boss? Am I an embarrassment or something?"

"No, but I like the fact we're together all the time. I have your back, and you have mine. No one I trust more."

"Ducky and Abby know."

"I trust them with the one thing I hold dear."

"Really, what's that?" Tony asked, wondering what they knew that he didn't.

"You!"

For the first time Tony felt totally loved. It was the best feeling in the world and he needed to let his lover know it. He just couldn't think how he could express his love for the man in a special way.

"Tony, it's not in what you say that tells me you love me."

"Then how do you know?"

"You're still here, and each day is better than the last."

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Jet."

"I promise you this, baby. The day I retire I don't care who knows about us."

"The day you retire is the day I quit." Tony replied, as he leaned and softly kissed Gibbs' lips. "We could retire now and live comfortably for the rest of our lives."

"I'm not living off your money," Jethro replied, having just come to accept that Tony was a rich man who didn't need to work.

"It's our money, Jet. What is mine is yours." Tony reminded him, having always wanted to work and not live off the money his mother and maternal grandparents had left him.

Gibbs chuckled as he said, "I will not be a kept man before my time."

"Just let me know when you're ready."

"Don't worry, DiNozzo, you'll be the first one I tell." Gibbs said and then added with a smirk, "You're the one I’m growing old with."

"Can we share denture cups?" Tony asked, causing Gibbs to snort and smack DiNozzo on the ass just hard enough to sting. "I guess not."

"I plan to keep my teeth."

"You're man enough to scare them to stay in place."

"Sleep, DiNozzo."

"Gotcha, Boss."

*******

"Kate, do you think there's something between Gibbs and Tony?" McGee asked.

Kate sent the young agent a glare that made Tim shake in his shoes as he said, "I guess not."

Special Agent Todd watched as the Probie quickly left the bullpen. She would never let anyone know she knew that Tony and Gibbs were sleeping together. Kate still couldn't believe they thought they could hide their true relationship from her. The fact she was a highly trained profiler should have told them that.

It would be a cold day in hell before she'd ever tell anyone what she knew. Not even the ones she was sure were aware would she tell that she knew about the two men's relationship. The research she'd done on both men told her they balanced each other. In truth there was no way in hell she wanted to find out what it would be like to work with Gibbs if there was no Tony.

"Yep, their secret is safe with me," Kate muttered as she walked out of the office.

 

The End


End file.
